


✎ . . ⇢ ˗ˏˋ𝖆𝖗𝖈𝖍𝖊𝖘 𝖇𝖔𝖔𝖐 𝖔𝖋 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘ˎˊ˗ ꒰ 🥀 ꒱

by anarche



Category: Hunter X Hunter, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Anime Characters - Freeform, Class 1a - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manga, Multi, Other, Random - Freeform, anime boys - Freeform, anime girls, headcanons, kill me please i have no idea how to tag, lord have mercy on screen readers., oneshots, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarche/pseuds/anarche
Summary: 𝖎 𝖙𝖆𝖐𝖊 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓 𝖗𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘!☁☄ ☇ 𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖊𝖉; 𝖔𝖈𝖙 ²⁷𝖙𝖍 ²⁰²⁰  ❦➳✰☁☄ ☇ 𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖉;  [ Ｒ Ｅ Ｄ Ａ Ｃ Ｔ Ｅ Ｄ ]  ❦➳✰
Relationships: Death note / reader, Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, hunter x hunter characters / reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. 𝖆 𝖈𝖑𝖔𝖜𝖓; 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙𝖘 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙! {| 𝖗𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘, 𝖗𝖚𝖑𝖊𝖘, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖜𝖊𝖑𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖊𝖘 |} ↷

## 𝖆 𝖈𝖑𝖔𝖜𝖓; 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙𝖘 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙! {| 𝖗𝖊𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖘, 𝖗𝖚𝖑𝖊𝖘, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖜𝖊𝖑𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖊𝖘 |} ↷

* * *

❦[ 𝖗 𝖚 𝖑 𝖊 𝖘 ]❦  
☇  
1\. No overly nsfw animes, sorry :(.

2\. No nsfw Requests. some of the characters requested are minors, and i may do aged up headcanons, but there wont be any nsfw.

3\. I will not do any headcanons of Hisoka from HXH. please, DO NOT ASK. i wont be promoting him at all. 

4\. Please be kind to the other people in the comments. i will not tolerate berating or rudeness.

5\. please dont make long comment chains! i dont want my notifs being spammed.

6\. Please do not enter my PMS / DMS asking for a headcanon. I do not like having my dms being entered very often. 

7\. Do not rush me. I will get to your request as soon as possible.   
  


-', _**FORMATTING WHEN REQUESTING**_ ꒱ ↷🖇🥛

⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣⌣

[ Character(s) name ]  
[ Characters anime/piece of media ]  
[ Characters personality ]   
[ Type of headcanon ]  
[ Any other specific things, such as ships, bromances, etc! ]


	2. {| 𝖍𝖔𝖒𝖊𝖒𝖆𝖉𝖊 𝖍𝖊𝖆𝖉𝖈𝖆𝖓𝖔𝖓𝖘 |} ↷

Just some headcanons i made up in my head :)

whats here is not requests, but just stuff i thought of!!


	3. {| 𝖍𝖝𝖍; 𝖒𝖚𝖘𝖎𝖈 𝖙𝖆𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖘 |}

{| _**𝖍𝖝𝖍; 𝖒𝖚𝖘𝖎𝖈 𝖙𝖆𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖘**_ |}

* * *

_**ᴋ. ᴋᴜʀᴛᴀ   
** _

**︾︾︾︾︾︾**

two words.   
PUNK ROCK. NO EXCEPTIONS. 

( ok maybe a lil eeny weeny tiny bit of mozart )

**_ᴋ. ᴢᴏʟᴅʏᴄᴋ  
_ **

** ︾︾︾︾︾︾ **

little cat man would love indie punk-pop (waterparks, etc.)  
also i think he'd like chloe moriondo :)))

_**ɢ. ꜰʀᴇᴇᴄꜱꜱ** _

** ** ** ︾︾︾︾︾︾ **

my baby boyy!!!! he'd love danny gonzalez and stuff like that!!   
i also think he'd like gorillaz and mAYBE bowling for soup??

_**ʟ** _ _**.** _ _**ᴘᴀʟᴀᴅɪᴋɴɪɢʜᴛ**_ _**   
** _

** ︾︾︾︾︾︾ **

tbh i think he'd like cavetown

**HAHA YOU THOUGHT HE'D BE CHILL?**  
NO,  
THIS MAN LOVES _**DEATH METAL**  
_

_ **JUST DEATH METAL** _

**_ɪ. ᴢᴏʟᴅʏᴄᴋ_ **

****** ︾︾︾︾︾︾ **

classical music. he refuses to listen to anything else.

**_ᴄ. ʟᴜᴄɪʟꜰᴇʀ_ **

** ︾︾︾︾︾︾ **

my boy do be liking some lady gaga tho-


	4. {| "𝓱𝓮𝔂, 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓱𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓶𝔂 𝓭𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓴?" |}

## {| "𝓱𝓮𝔂, 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓱𝓸𝓵𝓭 𝓶𝔂 𝓭𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓴?" |}

* * *

**_ ONLY THE MAIN 4 iM SORRY- _ **   
**_ ᴋ _ ** **_._ ** **_ ᴋᴜʀᴛᴀ _ **

'' Hey, Can you hold my drink k-pika? '' [ y/n ] asked holding out her cup.

'' Sure. ''

ↇ this man. He'd pull out his chains whenever someone got to close.

ↇ if a man came up saying '' hey thats my girlfriends drink, i can hold it for her ''

ↇ you bet your behind that he'll start barking. Like

ↇ V I O L E N T barking.

**_ ᴋ _ ** **_._ ** **_ ᴢᴏʟᴅʏᴄᴋ _ **

'' Uh.. Killua i need to go help this girl, can you hold my drink for me? '' [ y/n ] whispered, nervous eyes darting over to the girl who was staring at her for help.

'' Yeah, of course. Go ahead, i think situations getting worse. ''

ↇ haha. You left your drink with a good person!

ↇ someone gets too close? Hit over the head with his skateboard

ↇ someone says they're your boyfriend? WHACK!

ↇ that person doesn't get breathing rights™

ↇ when you come back you see 2 people passed out at his feet and him holding his skateboard

ↇ '' bro what the heck did you do ''

ↇ '' knocked a b out. Why is there something wrong? ''

**_ ɢ _ ** **_._ ** **_ ꜰʀᴇᴇᴄꜱꜱ _ **

'' Hey gon, i have to use the restroom, can you hold my drink for me please? '' [ y/n ] said looking at him with a slightly embarrassed look.

'' Of course!! ''

ↇ sweet baby man!!! He'd hold your drink to his chest and wouldn't let people get close!

ↇ however... if they pretended to be your bf or get to close..

ↇ B I G B O Y F O R M

ↇ They get scared and run off

ↇhe stays in that form till he spots you :)

**_ ʟ _ ** **_._ ** **_ ᴘᴀʟᴀᴅɪᴋɴɪɢʜᴛ _ **

'' Oi, hold my drink i need to beat someone up for harassing a sleeping person. ''

'' heck yeah go cause some chaos ''

ↇ he put your drink in a holder in his suitcase.

ↇ no one asks him about your drink or anything.

ↇ you come back asking for your drink, you get handed the suitcase

ↇ '' dumb@##. ''

ↇ '' i know :) ''

**Author's Note:**

> hi! please check out my request page :) I do NOT take hisoka requests. i will not enable his character or actions. no pedophilia on my page, sorry. All Minor characters ( children ) Are always aged up in my work when there are adult scenarios. ( not that therell be any NSFW. )


End file.
